As an example of conventional wire-wound electronic components, a wire-wound coil component as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-171544 is known. A wire-wound coil component 500 disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-171544 will now be described. FIG. 7 is a sectional view of the wire-wound coil component 500 and a direction in which the central axis of a winding base 501 extends is referred to as an x-axis direction, and a direction perpendicular to the x-axis direction is referred to as a y-axis direction.
As shown by FIG. 7, the wire-wound coil component 500 comprises a winding base 501, flanges 502a and 502b, a wire 504, and external electrodes 506a and 506a. The winding base 501 extends in the x-axis direction. The flanges 502a and 502b are provided at both ends of the winding base 501.
The external electrodes 506a and 506a are provided on the surfaces of the flanges 502a and 502b, respectively, in the negative side in the y-axis direction. The wire 504 is wound around the winding base 501, and both ends of the wire 504 are connected to the external electrodes 506a and 506a provided on the flanges 502a and 502b, respectively.
The inductance value of the wire-wound coil component 500 of the structure above is generally affected by the number of turns of the wire 504. With the wound-wire coil component 500, accordingly, it may be possible to achieve a high inductance value by increasing the number of turns of the wire 504. In the wire-wound coil component 500, therefore, a high inductance value is achieved by increasing the number of turns of the wire 504 without changing the diameter of the wire 504.